Current trends in the semiconductor and electronics industry require memory devices to be made smaller, faster and require less power consumption. One reason for these trends is that more personal devices are being manufactured that are relatively small and portable, thereby relying on battery power. In addition to being smaller and more portable, personal devices are also requiring increased memory and more computational power and speed. In light of all these trends, there is an ever increasing demand in the industry for smaller, faster, and lower power dissipation memory cells and transistors used to provide the core functionality of these memory devices.
Semiconductor memories can, for example, be characterized as volatile random access memories (RAMs) or nonvolatile read only memories (ROMs), where RAMs can either be static (SRAM) or dynamic (DRAM) differing mainly in the manner by which they store a state of a bit. In SRAM, for example, each memory cell includes transistor-based circuitry that implements a bistable latch, which relies on transistor gain and positive (e.g., reinforcing) feedback so that it can only assume one of two possible states, namely on (state 1) or off (state 2). The latch can only be programmed or induced to change from one state to the other through the application of a voltage or other external stimuli. This arrangement is desirable for a memory cell since a state written to the cell will be retained until the cell is reprogrammed.
DRAMs on the other hand implement a capacitor that is either charged or discharged to store the on (state 1) or off (state 2) state of a cell. Capacitors discharge over time, however, and DRAMs must therefore be periodically ‘refreshed’. Also, a bistable latch can generally be switched between states much faster than the amount of time it takes to charge or discharge a capacitor. Accordingly, SRAMs are a desirable type of memory for certain types of applications including portable devices such as laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
SRAM is typically arranged as a matrix of thousands of individual memory cells fabricated in an integrated circuit chip, and address decoding in the chip allows access to each cell for read/write functions. SRAM memory cells use active feedback from cross-coupled inverters in the form of a latch to store or “latch” a bit of information. These SRAM memory cells are often arranged in rows and columns so that blocks of data such as words or bytes can be written or read simultaneously. Standard SRAM memory cells have many variations.
The basic CMOS SRAM cell generally includes two n-type or n-channel (nMOS) pull-down or drive transistors and two p-type (pMOS) pull-up or load transistors in a cross-coupled inverter configuration, which act as a bistable latch circuit, with two additional nMOS select or pass-gate transistors added to make up a six-transistor cell (a 6T cell). Additionally, application specific SRAM cells can include an even greater number of transistors. A plurality of transistors are utilized in SRAM requiring matched electrical characteristics to provide predictable cell switching characteristics, reliable circuit performance, and minimize array power dissipation.
Each inverter of the SRAM memory cell includes a load transistor and a driver transistor. The output of the two inverters provide opposite states of the latch, except during transitions form one state to another. The pass-gate transistors provide access to the cross-coupled inverters during a read operation (READ) or write operation (WRITE). The gate inputs of the pass transistors are typically connected in common to a word line (wordline or WL). The drain of one pass transistor is connected to a bit line (bitline or BL), while the drain of the other pass transistor is connected to the logical complement of the bit line (bitline-bar or BLB).
A WRITE to a 6T cell is effected by asserting a desired value on the BL and a complement of that value on BLB, and asserting the WL. Thus, the prior state of the cross-coupled inverters is overwritten with a current value. A READ is effected by initially precharging both bitlines to a logical high state and then asserting the WL. In this case, the output of one of the inverters in the SRAM cell will pull one bitline lower than its precharged value. A sense amplifier detects the differential voltage on the bitlines to produce a logical “one” or “zero,” depending on the internally stored state of the SRAM cell.
Accordingly, a consideration in the design of the transistors in the SRAM cell is the geometric parameters of the transistors. The gate length and width determine in large part the speed and saturation drive current, IDsat, also known as the maximum drive current capacity of the transistors. Appropriate values of gate length and width of the six transistors of the 6T cell must be chosen to ensure that a read operation does not destroy the previously stored datum. Inappropriate transistor parameter values in conjunction with the BL and WL voltages applied during a READ may result in a change in state of the memory cell due to random asymmetries resulting from imperfections in the manufacturing process. The necessity to guard against such READ instability places an undesirable constraint on the design parameters of the transistors in the 6T cell, limiting the ability of the designer to increase READ performance of the SRAM while keeping within area and power constraints and maintaining the ability to write into the cell.
As transistor scaling trends continue, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to design an SRAM cell that has both adequate static noise margin (SNM) and adequate trip voltage (Vtrip), because of their interdependency in cell design. For example, a design constraint of a 6T SRAM cell is that the pass gate is generally designed to be relatively weaker than the inverter driver transistor to ensure stability and adequate SNM, yet is also designed to be stronger than the inverter load transistor to enable a WRITE by providing adequate Vtrip. Also, for stability, the inverter load transistor cannot be too weak relative to the inverter driver transistor or SNM is degraded. Inverter transistors with relatively low threshold voltage (Vt), the voltage at which the transistor begins to conduct, may also degrade stability of the SRAM cell. With technology scaling to the 45 nm node and beyond, it may no longer be possible to achieve this balance in the relative strengths of the pass gate, drive, and load transistors over the desired range of temperature and bias conditions as well as process variations. Thus, the current balance in these design values often involves a trade-off that may translate to a higher incidence of data upsets and/or slower access times.
Prior art includes methods to assist the WRITE to allow the relatively weaker pass gate for good stability. This prior art includes pulling the BL below the SRAM low voltage supply, VSS, for WRITE, or providing a lower SRAM high voltage supply, VDD, to the inverters for WRITE relative to that for READ. However, the relatively weaker pass gate enabled by this prior art has the undesirable affect of degrading the read current.
Prior art also includes memory cells with separate ports for READ and WRITE that might at first seem to relax some of the constraints to allow a fast READ. However, such cells are generally relatively large. Also there is still the constraint of not upsetting the unaddressed cells in a selected row for WRITE in an array in which only a subset of the cells in a selected row are written into in a single WRITE cycle. The cells in the selected row that are not written into are subjected to bias conditions similar to that for a READ, and are subject to upset.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved SRAM cell design that enables independent optimization of the static noise margin, trip voltage, and read current of higher speed SRAM cells, while minimizing data upsets in SRAM memory devices with a relatively compact layout.